


Within

by bicroft



Series: The Great Big Book of Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Stiles Gets Shit Done, M/M, Magical Elements, Witches Fuck Shit Up, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pisses off a witch, and gets turned into a wolf for his trouble, coming to Stiles (as always) for help.<br/>----<br/>For Shay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Afraid of the Bug Sour Wolf?

As Stiles stared down the large black wolf standing in his back yard, he came to the conclusion that someone really needed to make a waiting period for new baddies to enter Beacon Hills. It had only been a few days since the Kanima showdown, and they’d already had to start chasing down a witch, along with having to train Jackson (because, even after being turned into a Teenage Mutant Killer Lizard, he _still_ didn’t understand the Spider-Man “great power” thing and begged Derek to turn him. And Derek, who Stiles thinks is a little like Stitch, trying to make a family (no matter how twisted that family may be), did.) They found her a few days ago, and had the customary taunting and epic showdown (part one, _of fucking course_ , because it can _never_ just be hit-and-run with these things.) in which Derek got on her bad side, and disappeared not long after, complaining of an itch and running off into the woods. 

Now, as Stiles kneeled down beside the animal, he also finds that he really should have seen this coming. “Derek?” he said slowly, and the wolf tilted it’s head in recognition. Great. “Oh my fucking _god_ , how is this my life.” Stiles groaned, scrubbing a hand across his face. “You cannot _do_ this to me right now, man; we’ve got shit to take care of!” The wolf- Derek- just looks at him, and Stiles can feel the _are you fucking kidding me, Stiles_ radiating off of him. “Okay, okay, okay. So, I’m guessing the witch did this? That itch you felt, it was, like… an inner wolf thing.” Wolf-Derek doesn’t reply. Probably because he can’t, but it doesn’t keep Stiles from being frustrated. “Okay, this is bad. Super bad, but also kind of funny because _oh my god_ you’re an _actual wolf_!” Derek glared at him. “Aw, don’t give me that look, Sourwolf. It’s not my fault you’re so adorable. Who’s the cutest Sourwolf? You are, oh yes you are!” Stiles cooed, scratching behind Derek’s ears, and Derek gave a half-hearted growl, rubbing his head against Stiles’ hand. “Ha. I like you better like this.” But Stiles also liked seeing Derek Hale on two legs, randomly stripping and pushing him against walls and generally making a wreck of his libido, so he stood up and shook his head. “But, I think that you _don’t_ , right.” Derek made an attempt at a nod, or at least that’s what Stiles took it as; he could have had to sneeze or something. “Right, then, we’ll see what we can do. I’ll call Scott and Isaac and we can go to Deaton. Sound good?” Again, there was a sneeze-nod. “Okay. Come on, then; let’s get you into the house.” Stiles began walking, and Derek plodded after him, sniffing around as he went. Really, it wasn’t much different than when Derek usually came over. He sniffed, and he rubbed against things (mostly Stiles legs because he couldn’t make a full-frontal wall-pushing assault at his current size.) He paused at the front steps, moving up them slowly and looking proud when he got to the top. Stiles snorted, masking a laugh. “Good boy.” he said, and Derek glared at him again.

Stiles immediately headed to his room, looking back occasionally to see how Derek was faring on his way up the stairs. He was walking easily, but he still looked a little uncomfortable. Stiles chalked that up to his turning into a _fucking wolf_ after being a relatively normal person for his entire life (oh, who was Stiles kidding; a horribly abnormal werewolf his entire life, but still human-shaped.) When they reached the wood-floored landing, Derek skittered and slid, and Stiles put a hand on the scruff of his neck to still him. “Easy there, Der.” he soothed when the wolf looked up at him. “It’s wood, dude; you’re gonna slip a little. It’s okay.” Derek still looked uncertain (but, really, Stiles wasn’t sure himself what uncertainty looked like on a wolf, so, again, it could be a sneeze.) “Here, come on. My room’s just a few more steps away, come on Derek, you can do it.” He felt a little silly leading Derek by the scruff to his room, petting his head as he went. Derek let out a low rumble, and nuzzled at Stiles’ leg again, shaking him off and jumping up onto the bed immediately after stepping into the room. He turned a few times, settling, and Stiles sighed before following him. He picked his phone up off of the nightstand and fired off a quick text to Scott: **Found Derek. Things are a little weird. Don’t wanna explain here, come over.**

He set his phone back down and stared at Derek again, and Derek stared back, head resting on his front paws. “Scott should be on his way over.” he said, and Derek gave a short whine, which Stiles interpreted as ‘okay.’ “Great, well, you do whatever it is wolf-Derek is supposed to do, unless that is pissing on my bed because, I swear to god, I will _end_ you if you do that.” 

If it was possible for a wolf to roll its eyes, Derek would have just done it. He instead just got up and resettled himself with his head resting on Stiles’ leg. “Right,” Stiles sighed. “You know, I kind of have things to do- homework, dishes- things that require me to get up? So, if you could… you know… not use me as a doggy pillow?” Derek snorted and nuzzled at his knee, and Stiles sighed again. “Okay, that’s a no. I’ll just lay here, then.”

Stiles didn’t remember falling asleep, but, he must have done it at some point, because he woke up sometime later to find Scott looming over him, staring confusedly at Derek. “… That’s not Derek.” he said when he noticed Stiles was awake. “That is a dog.”

“That is a _wolf_ , and it _is_ Derek.” Stiles said, sitting up best he could. Derek had fallen asleep, too, and he snuffled as Stiles moved. “Remember the witch we temporarily drove off?” Scott nodded. “And remember how she was pissed at Derek?” Scott nodded again. “And remember how Derek went off into the woods?” Another nod. “Well, ta-da! Actual Alpha Wolf, Derek Hale!” Derek blinked awake, looking up at Scott and narrowing his eyes. Scott shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Er, hi, Derek.” He said, and Derek sniffed the air once, nodded, and rested his head back on Stiles’ leg. 

“What are we going to do about… that?” Scott asked, and Stiles shrugged.

“Talk to Deaton? Do some research? Seems like a good start; it’s what we normally do and it hasn’t failed us yet.”

Scott nodded. “Sounds good; should we go now, then?” 

Stiles nodded back, and nudged Derek. “Time to get up, Sourwolf; we’re gonna get you to Deaton and get you turned back, okay?”

Derek blinked at him before getting up and jumping from the bed, which Stiles took as a positive sign as he and Scott followed Derek downstairs and outside. Derek jumped eagerly into the passenger door when Scott opened it to get in himself, and Stiles only laughed at the scandalized expression Scott made. “You’re so _rude_.” he said, and Derek just cocked his head innocently in reply. Scott huffed and climbed into the backseat, crossing his arms like a petulant child as Stiles pulled out and began driving.

The first things that hit Stiles when he and Scott entered Deaton’s offices was the squalling symphony of various animals in the back. The doctor was currently working on a cat- or, attempting to, rather; the animal spooked as soon as it spotted Derek and ran off. Deaton sighed, giving them an exasperated look and the double taking at Derek. “What…”

“Long story, the gist of which being Derek pissed of a witch we ran off and now he’s a wolf.” Stiles said quickly. Deaton sighed again.

“Of course. Well, as you can see, I’m a bit swamped- which, by the way Scott, you need to go feed the budgie I have in the back, please; it’s driving me insane- I won’t be able to help much for a while. But, what I _can_ do,” he said, walking out of the room, and coming back with an armful of books. He handed the off to Stiles. “Is give you these. They’re all in Latin, so you’ll have to translate, but they should help. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go fine Mittens before he pees on my floor again.” Deaton walked out, and Stiles huffed.

“Well, that was very helpful, as usual.” he muttered, turning to Scott. “I’m guessing I can’t count on you to help?”

Scott shook his head. “I’m officially working now; sorry, man.” Stiles sighed.

“Great. I’ll call Lydia, then.” he said, turning to leave. “Derek, come on.” he called when he looked back over his shoulder and found the Alpha in an intense staring competition with his reflection in the gleaming metal of Deaton’s table. He looked up at Stiles and whined, but followed anyway.

Once they were back at Stiles’ house, Stiles called Lydia, who, typical for a person who _actually had a life_ didn’t answer. He settled for leaving a voice mail, and flopping back down onto his bed with a book, letting Derek lay on him again. “Alrighty, Der, let’s see what we can do for you.” he said, and Derek barked (happily, Stiles thought) and nuzzled at his leg. “You’re a real cuddler, you know that?” Stiles commented as he began reading. The Latin was complicated, and Stiles could only get snippets; Lydia would definitely have to help him with this one. Derek only snorted.

It was several hours later when Stiles heard a knock on his door, and jumped. “Uh,” he stuttered, Derek sitting up and perking up his ears. 

“It’s me,” he dad called, and Stiles cursed. “You okay?”

“Yeah, um, let me just-” But his dad was already opening the door and his eyes widened at the sight of Derek. 

“What the _hell_ Stiles?” his dad asked, and Stiles winced.

“It’s… I found him in the backyard.” Stiles said, and John sighed.

“So you brought him into the house?” 

“He was clean and well mannered.” Stiles protested, feeling like a total idiot for talking about Derek like this. “And I brought him to Deaton, and he said he was okay.”

“So you practically _got a dog_ without asking me?” the Sheriff said, and Stiles shook his head. 

“I’m not keeping him,” he backtracked. “He just needs somewhere to stay until Deaton can find a home. I just… volunteered us to house a wayward animal. And, look!” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and the Alpha stirred, looking at him. “Isn’t he cute?”

Derek seemed to understand that this was some sort of cue, and he barked happily and wriggled. Sheriff Stilinski softened. 

“… Only until Deaton finds somewhere for him.” he conceded, and Stiles grinned.

“Thank you!” he said, and John sighed. 

“Don’t make me regret it.” he called as he walked out, and Stiles fell back onto the bed. 

“I have had to cover your ass _way_ too many times.” he said to Derek, and the wolf gave his face a lick. Stiles wrinkled his nose. “Dude, did you just kiss me? You so just kissed me! I’m _so_ using that when we turn you back!” Derek snorted and bumped his nose against Stiles’ cheek before settling back at the foot of the bed. 

One relatively awkward dinner and a few more hours of fruitless attempts at translation later, Stiles called it a night and climbed under the covers, nudging Derek with his foot. “Night, Sourwolf.”

Derek barked in reply, and Stiles sleeps more soundly than he had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lydia is a life saver, Derek is Hachikō, and Isaac drops by for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both late and pretty shitty, but, here you go! I tried to space out the paragraphs a bit more so that it's easier to read this time. :)

Stiles woke up the next morning with a warm weight on his chest and breath tickling his ears. For a second, he had the bleary thought that he had finally got someone to sleep with him before he opened his eyes and came face to face with Derek, who was panting down at him. He tried to turn back over when he noticed that is was barely light outside. “Oh my god, you’re not allowed to be an early bird when you’re sleeping in my room.” He groaned, and Derek barked, jumping off of the bed and standing at the door.

“What do you _want?_ ” Stiles asked, and Derek barked again, pawing the door. “Do you want out?” Derek nodded. “Can you wait five minutes or do you have to go to the bathroom or something?” A bark. Stiles sighed. “Awesome. Hold it for two seconds and let me put shoes on.”

Derek led Stiles downstairs, where his dad was already sitting at the breakfast table. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles as he trudged through the kitchen, opening the door for Derek to run out into the backyard. “He’s a good alarm clock, I’ll give him that.” The sheriff said as Stiles grabbed the cereal from the pantry.

“He’s a pain in the ass.” he huffed, slamming the box on the table just as Derek began scratching at the door again. Stiles let him back in, and he plodded into the house with his head held high, like he owned the place. Stiles snorted, unable to imagine normal-Derek acting with that much confidence, and ruffled his fur. Derek snorted and flicked him with his tail as he passed. “I swear to god you’re more cat than canine.” Stiles laughed, and his dad rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got the early shift today,” he said. “Won’t be back until about four-ish. You gonna be okay here?”

“No, I’m going to throw a wild party and raze the whole block.” Stiles joked. “Of course I’ll be fine, dad. I’m probably going to hang out with Lydia later, get some studying done.” His dad raised an eyebrow and Stiles nearly choked on his cereal. “Not _that_ kind of studying, dad, oh my god!” Derek growled, and Stiles spared a look at him. “Shut up.”

His dad rolled his eyes again and got up, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “See you later,” he said, and Stiles nodded, mouth full of food. “Love you.” “Love you, too!” Stiles called as he heard the door close. He waited until he heard the cruiser drive away to get up, putting his bowl in the sink and going up to his room. He checked his phone quickly and found a text from Lydia saying simply **Bring books and explanation.** and sighed, grabbing the books and heading back downstairs. Derek was waiting on the last step, head cocked in confusion. “I’m going to Lydia’s.” Stiles said. “And I’m dropping you off with Scott.” Derek whined, and Stiles just shook his head.

“No, no, your puppy dog eyes aren’t going to work on me. I’ve dealt with Scott’s and with Isaac’s and yours aren’t any better. You’re going to Scott’s because I am _not_ leaving you here alone until you have opposable thumbs and can use a toilet.”

He grabbed Derek by the scruff of the neck and Derek threw his head around trying to shake him off. “No, no, no, no, Derek stop that, I am _not_ dealing with you right now. I’m trying to help you.” Derek snarled at him, and Stiles let go.

“You know what?” he spat. “Just forget it. You can stay like this if you want to; I’m just trying to help you get back to normal. I’m _always_ trying to help you, and do you know what I get? Nothing! I get assaulted by you and your little packlings, and pushed into walls, and treated like the weakest link. I have saved your sorry ass _so many times,_ and I think I deserve a little respect for that. Now, you’re either going to get into the car, and go to Scott’s like a good doggie- because that is what you are right now- or you can get out of here right now. Which will it be?” Derek looked up at him, eyes wide, like he wanted to say something (but, obviously, he couldn’t.) but he settled for snorting- almost sighing- and walking towards the door, head drooped. Stiles smirked, triumphant. “That’s what I thought.”

Derek was more reluctant to jump into the Jeep this time, and Stiles almost said “screw it” and left him there, but he jumped in just as he started the car, leaning across the console and laying his head in Stiles’ lap. The gesture read to Stiles as a “sorry”, and he smiled down at Derek, ruffling his fur.

“It’s okay,” he sighed. “But, seriously, I’m just trying to help. You’ll only be at Scott’s until I finish up with Lydia, and then I promise I’ll come back and get you, okay?” Derek nodded, and Stiles scratched behind his ears. “Good. God, I wish you were this easy to communicate with when you were a human. I’d tell you to take notes, but you can’t hold a pen.” Derek snorted and moved back to the passenger side.

Melissa answered the door when Stiles got there, Derek at his heels. She took one look at the wolf, and sighed. “Is that...?” she asked, and Stiles nodded.

“Derek pissed off a witch.” Stiles explained, and Ms. McCall shook her head.

“Of course he did. And, you’re bringing him here why?”

“I’m going over to Lydia’s to see if she can help me translate some stuff so I can fix it, but I don’t think she would appreciate me bringing him, and I can’t leave him at home, so-”

“You thought that here would be best.” Melissa nodded. “He can stay until you’re finished.” Stiles grinned.

“Thank you! He’s housetrained, I swear!” Derek looked up at him with narrowed eyes, and Stiles just scratched behind his ears as he walked off.

 

He got to Lydia’s a few minutes later, and she opened the door, greeting him with: “What have you done this time, Stilinksi?”

“Lydia, darling, light of my life, how are you? It’s nice to see you, too.” Stiles huffed, feeling that “Undermine Stiles’ Awesome-ness” was becoming a theme today. “I need your help translating these books Deaton gave me because Derek’s got himself turned into a wolf.”

Lydia sighed, and began walking back towards her room. “I’m only helping you because there is literally nothing else to do today.” she said as Stiles followed. “And, I want a full explanation.”

Stiles sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed (it just went to show how weird his life had become that sitting on Lydia Martin’s bed had become a casual thing.) “It was a few days after the Kanima thing-”

“Okay, this isn’t the intro to a novel, just get to the good part.” Lydia cut in, and Stiles almost rolled his eyes.

“Okay, we were in the woods tracking down a witch that had been infringing on the pack’s territory. Derek politely asked her to leave, which obviously didn’t work because it never does, so we fought with her, and she called Derek a incompetent Alpha, which, hey, _fair_ , and he got all insulted and said ‘even the most incompetent of Alpha could combat such a useless hedge witch’ and she got pissed and muttered what was probably some curse at him and ran off.”

“After we got back, Derek complained that he was itchy and had to go check the borders or something, and he ran off into the woods, and the next morning he appeared in my yard, and he was a wolf. So, we- Scott and I, that is- took him to Deaton who gave us these books, but they’re in Latin, and I can’t translate all of this shit on my own, so, here we are. All full circle-y.”

Lydia nodded, sitting down next to him. “Okay. Let’s get started then.”

They each took a book and began reading, Stiles occasionally (read: almost every other second) asking Lydia if this word or that translated into word a or word b, to the point that she just took the book from him and read aloud. By hour number two, they’d learned how to get rid of demons, pixies, and kappas, summon at least five different nature spirits (which they both agreed that they would never do ever because that would _so_ end badly, no matter how cool it would be), and found the brewing instructions for a cure for boils, but had come up empty on how to fix Derek. The first book had been some sort of magical pest control guide, and the second a potion book, so Stiles was pinning all his hopes on book number three.

“Okay, this sounds helpful,” Lydia said for the ninety-seventh time that day. “’Transfiguration Spell- Lycanthrope to Lupine.’” Stiles shot up where he was laying on the floor. “‘This spell transforms a lycanthrope (werewolf) into their wild ancestor. The spell…” Lydia frowned. “’The spell lasts two to nine days, and is irreversible during this time, bar lifting by the caster.’ And, I don’t think she’s going to be in a helpful mood. Hell, she’s probably skipped town by now.”

Stiles groaned and flopped back down on the floor. “Great. I have to have Derek the literal Big Bad Wolf living with me for the next week or so. Lydia, I’m going to have to buy him dog food soon! He will never forgive me if he has to eat dog food!”

“That,” Lydia said, pushing the book back at Stiles. “Is not my problem. Sorry, have fun with your new pet; don’t let him kill you in your sleep.” Stiles groaned again and stood, taking the rest of the books and walking out. “Tell me when something interesting happens!” she called, and Stiles made a non-committal noise back.

He got back into the Jeep, stopping by the McCall’s to pick up Derek, and finding him already waiting on the front porch. Scott sat beside him, and he stood when Stiles got out of the car. “He wouldn’t come inside,” he said, and Derek plodded over to Stiles to rub his head against his leg. Stiles absentmindedly reached down to pet him, and raised an eyebrow at Scott.

“It was totally weird,” Scott went on. “As soon as you left, he just turned around and sat on the front step like he was waiting for you to come back, like that one dog that would always wait at the train station for his owner to come home.”

Derek whined and bumped his head into Stiles’ hand, and Stiles turned his raised eyebrow onto him. “Is that so?” he hummed, and Derek snorted. “You’re weird- good weird, but definitely weird.”

Derek whined again, and began moving towards the Jeep, and Stiles waved at Scott. “Tell your mom I said thanks!” he said, getting back into the car. As they drove back to his house, he turned to Derek. “Okay, good news and bad news- good news: we know what’s causing this. It’s a transformation spell, but the bad news is that there’s nothing we can do to fix it.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he made a distressed noise, and Stiles sighed. “I know, I know, but there’s really not much we can do other than wait it out or go crawling off to find the witch who did this and beg her for a counter-curse, which I don’t think you want.”

Derek shook his head and snorted, laying his it on the console and looking like Stiles had just kicked him. “I’m sorry.” Stiles said, feeling like someone needed to say it. Derek had gone through so much shit in his lifetime- some of that shit being directly Stiles’ fault-, and now he was a fucking wolf on top of it, and he felt like there was something he should be able to do.

Derek picked his head up and looked at Stiles, cocking his head before nuzzling at his hand. _Don’t be_ , the gesture said. _It’s okay_. Stiles took a hand off of the wheel, scratched behind his ears, and sighed.

“It’s going to be fine.” Stiles said quietly, more to himself than to Derek. “We’ll get through this.” Derek snorted and nosed at his hand again, and Stiles half smiled as he pulled into the driveway.

When he got into the house, his dad was not yet home, so he and Derek just plodded upstairs, both lying on the bed, Derek’s head in Stiles’ lap as he re-read the text he and Lydia had translated, determined to find something. He was so engrossed in his reading that he almost missed the knocking on his window, and Derek barking at the person in question. Stiles blinked at Isaac and got up, opening the window and letting the Beta jump through. Derek jumped at him, pawing his legs, and Isaac looked down at him, bewildered. “It looks like Scott wasn’t screwing with me.” he said, eyebrows quirked. He scratched Derek behind the ear and Derek nudged his hand before plodding back and sitting on the bed.

“He told you, then?” Stiles said, following and sitting down next to him. Isaac nodded, closing the window and sitting down in the chair at Stiles’ desk.

“I was getting worried, so, I asked him if he’d seen Derek around. So, he told me what was up and I decided to check it out for myself.”

Stiles nodded as he spoke and Derek rolled over, nearly falling off of the bed. Isaac barely held back a laugh. “How much trouble would I be in if I said you make an adorable dog?” he practically cooed, and Derek growled.

Isaac snorted. “Right, right, sorry. Forget I said anything.” He looked at Stiles. “Is there any way to fix this? I mean, as much as I love the irony of him being the literal alpha wolf, I don’t imagine he appreciates it as much.”

“It’s supposed to wear off on its own after a few days, nine at the most.” Stiles said. “There isn’t much we can do beyond waiting, other than asking the witch we were chasing to reverse it.”

“And owing a witch is not a position you want to be in.” Isaac said.

“Exactly, so, we’re waiting it out. Derek’s staying with me for a week, and then everything can go back to normal and he can be grumpy and maybe be slightly more emotive.” Derek’s growl was directed at him this time, but Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you’re capable now, Big Bad, so don’t think you’re going to be able to get out of using your words anymore.”

“Technically he’s not using his words now.” Isaac said, but Stiles just waved away the comment.

“Irrelevant. He can’t get away with being emotionally constipated anymore is what I’m saying. He is physically capable of showing emotions and communicating as a canine , therefore, he is damn well capable of doing the same as a person, when he has more to work with, and, again words to use. ” Derek stood abruptly and bit him on the ankle, sending Stiles flailing off of the bed.

“What the hell, Derek!” he squeaked. Isaac was laughing so hard he almost fell into the floor himself. “Bad dog! Wolf! Oh my god, you’re still a werewolf , what if you broke skin? You could have just turned me, Derek, oh my god!”

“It was only a love bite.” Isaac said, wheezing. “Relax. He wouldn’t bite you in the ankle if he was going to turn you.” Stiles pulled up the pant leg, almost audibly sighing with relief when he saw that there was no blood—or, wound at all, really. He sat back on the bed, and thumped Derek in the nose.

“The next time you bite me,” he said gravely. “It better be with my consent because I’m dying a terrible horrible death and still need to save your sorry asses, got it?” Derek just stared at him, and Stiles decided to take it as an affirmative silence, lest he start having to lock his windows and keep wolfsbane under his pillow.

“Right, well,” Isaac said, standing. “I’m going to go tell Scott I owe him ten bucks, you two have a great time doing… this. I’ll tell you if anything happens on the preserve, Derek.” Derek nodded (or, made a motion that looked like it equated to nodding) and Isaac opened the window again, slipping back through. Stiles waited until he heard the thump of him hitting the ground before he got up and closed the window.

“So,” he said, going over to sit back down on the bed again. “What’s your stance on dog food?”

Derek narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll take that as a ‘rip your throat out with my teeth, then.” Stiles sighed, falling back onto his pillow and closing his eyes. “This is going to be the longest week ever, isn’t it?” Derek didn’t make a move to reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chap is just about done, so, expect it soon.


End file.
